love the way you lie
by hatersgonnahate1997
Summary: rachel is fed up with the way her girlfriends treat her fabritanna
1. Chapter 1

Rachel walks down the hall to glee thinking about the song her and her best friend Danny are going to sing to her girlfriends Brittany pierce, Santana Lopez Quinn Fabray (yep girlfriends). Rachel is sick of the whey they treat her in school; they won't even acknowledge Rachel unless it's to torment her. When Rachel told Danny what was going on he told her they should sing about her feelings. Rachel walked into glee last just as Mr Schue "Does anybody have a song they would like to sing." He asks. When Rachel and Puck raise their hands Schue lets them come up. "Oh god Rupaul is singing again." Santana and Quinn groans even though they love Rachel's voice and Brittany just sent her a sad smile but didn't say anything._  
[Intro -RACHEL:]_  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

_[Verse - DANNY:]_  
I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off of love, drunk from my hate,  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me and I love it.  
Wait! Where you going?  
"I'm leaving you"  
No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.  
Here we go again  
It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped  
Who's that dude? I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

_[Chorus - RACHEL:]_  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

_[Verse -DANNY:]_  
You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe  
When you're with 'em  
You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them  
You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em  
So lost in the moments when you're in them  
It's the rage that took over it controls you both  
So they say you're best to go your separate ways  
Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her  
Next time you show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window "pain"

_[Chorus - RACHEL:]_  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

_[Verse -DANNY:]_  
Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby, please come back  
It wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll lay my fist at the drywall  
Next time? There won't be no next time!  
I apologize even though I know its lies  
I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
I'm just gonna

_[Outro -RACHEL:]_  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie


	2. Chapter 2

3 hours its been since glee, 2 hours since Brit ,Santana and Quinn broke up with me and now im on my third glass of whisky to help dull the pain i know i should stop but i just can't seem to care. I didnt expect them to break up with me i knew they would be pissed but i thought we were for good, who am i joking nobody could love me Shelby didn't want me and every one at school hates me even glee club only want me for my voice

FLASH BACK

just as i finished the last note of the song, wow can you get anymore pathetic manhands said Mercedes the glee club giggled so i just sat down and kept my mouth shut for the rest of glee ignoring the glares i got from Santana and Quinn and the concerned looks i kept getting of brits and Danny. Mr shue has just dismissed us after giving us this weeks assignment  
(which i could not tell you since i was spaced out). Just as i was about to get up two hands clamped on my shoulders,i looked up to see Quinn and Santana .i quickly looked for an escape but the door was blocked by Britney

WHAT the fuck was that about berry Santana shouted. i could feel anger bubble up inside me pulling out of the grips they had on my shoulders i just blew screaming , that is how i feel you and Quinn are too ashamed of me to even acknowledge me in school and im sick of it im sick of the name the insults im not even sure you actually love me. Next thing i know im on the floor clutching my left cheek with Quinn standing over me her hand covering her mouth in shock im guessing . i stand up spitting the blood out of my mouth and laugh guess i know where i stand it's over between us i shout and i leave run out the room with tears running down my face.

END OF FLASH BACK

im brought out of my thoughts with to the phone ringing i stumble to the phone(guess i drunk more than i thought) and answer with a sharp hi. hello i wish to speak with Rachel Berry please speaking i answer im sorry to tell you that you father Leroy berry has been KIA (killed in action) nononono this can not be happening you must have the wrong person i sob hysterically,im sorry for your loss miss i didn't catch the rest i just hung up

my daddy cant be gone...


End file.
